


Booty Call

by IncubusDisaster



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, M/M, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusDisaster/pseuds/IncubusDisaster
Summary: “What are you up to tonight?”“Octavio… It’s almost midnight.”“Exactly.”
Relationships: Forge | James McCormick/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Booty Call

It was getting late, and Renee and Ajay were home at their apartment for the night. Octavio was going to sleep over, but things had taken a turn for the horny. Octavio looked at the piece of paper in his hand, debating whether or not to call the phone number that was scribbled on it earlier that night.

“I’ll be honest. I heard from Anita the guy’s a creep. He’ll get handsy with just about anything that moves,” Renee said while chowing down on some fried rice takeout, sitting on the couch in between Ajay and Octavio.

“Yeah, I get it. He’s easy. But so’s Mirage, and you still clap those cheeks, _chica_.”

Renee huffed and hyperfocused on her chopsticks as Ajay snickered from the other end of the couch.

“I just… He’s so _big_. I, on one hand, think he’s a jerk, but on the other hand, I wanna get rawed by his thick cock, you know?”

“Follow your heart, Oc. I ain’t stoppin’ ya,” Ajay shrugged and gestured for Octavio to go, “Renee, pass me the soy sauce.”

It seemed like Renee and Ajay weren’t really as focused on his hoe adventures as he was. He got up from the couch and turned around to look at his friends.

“I’m going to at least call him. No harm in that.”

Ajay and Renee vaguely cheered and thumbsed up in his general direction, and Octavio slinked off to the kitchen to make the call.

Octavio typed out the digits on his phone, but it felt like a lifetime went by before he actually mustered up the courage to hit call.

“Eh, what the hell,” he slammed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

“This is James McCormick. Speaking?”

“Hey! Jimmy! It’s Octavio, we met at the Legends mixer earlier tonight.”

“Oh, it’s not often I give my number out and actually get- I mean, nah, it’s happens all the time! Hah! What’s up?”

“What are you up to tonight?”

“Octavio… It’s almost midnight.”

“Exactly.”

-x-x-

“Ahhh…” Octavio’s back was pushed up against the wall of the bedroom in James’ apartment. He squeezed his eyes closed as he felt James’ large, firm hands grip his hips and the thick tip of James’ monster cock press against the wet opening of his throbbing hole.

“You’re such a tiny guy, you’re sure you can handle me?” James asked, rocking his hips and teasing Octavio’s tiny, needy little hole.

“I blew off my own legs, if you tear me a little, I think I can handle it,” Octavio scoffed and looked up at James with half-lidded eyes, “I came over here to get it, so show me what you got. Break me. I got a guy who can put me back together later.”

The two men were stripped down to nothing, but Octavio was sweaty and fully aroused in the warmth of James’ big, beefy arms. James listened to everything Octavio said and felt like he had hit the jackpot with this one.

“Ohh… Mm, fuck,” Octavio gripped tightly onto James’ shoulders and bit his lip as he felt the tip of James’ cock begin to spread open his needy little pussy. The size difference between the two men was so vast, he wanted more. He wanted more of James inside of him. He tried to relax his hole as much as possible to make his body as accommodating to James’ sheer size.

“Hmm, you’re so hot inside,” James groaned as he felt his fat, needy cock push deeper into Octavio’s wet hole. Octavio shivered and let out another whine. It was taking so much effort on both sides just to get it inside.

“Fuck, I already feel so full!” Octavio moaned and squirmed around a little in James’ arms.

“Oc, I’m not even halfway in, do you-”

“Fuck! Really? Fuck, your dick is so big! Don’t stop, I want more, more!”

James gripped Octavio tighter and pushed in further. Octavio felt like he was being touched in places inside he didn’t even know existed.

“Ahhh..~!! It’s too much! Fuck… I don’t think I can take you all the way…” Octavio took a deep breath, “Unless…”

-x-x-

Octavio stomach and hands were pressed against the wall, his robotic legs spread and shaking as James’ lubed up tip pressed against his lubed up, puckered asshole.

“You’re tiny, but you got a lot of spunk,” James teased as he began to push himself into Octavio’s asshole.

“I told you, I’m not leaving until you bottom out in me. I want to be so full of your cock!”

“I know, you little slut.”

“I am! I’m a slutty boy!”

If it was even possible, Octavio felt even more amazing being entered from the back than from the front. James groped the smaller man’s ass, which was nice and round and felt amazing in his hands as he spread the man’s cheeks apart to make it easier to push inside.

The lubricant was helping and it felt like Octavio’s slutty slicked up ass was sucking him inside. So much aching need in Octavio Silva’s daring, horny body. He was ready to take it all.

Octavio let out a huge moan that could have probably been heard throughout the entire apartment complex as he felt James’ hips, heavy balls and a tuft of hair press against his ass. James’ bulging abs and pecs pressed against the curve of his exposed back. Skin on skin. Octavio didn’t even care about the noise he made. There was so much hard, thick throbbing cock inside of him. It was everything he imagined and wanted. He had never been so full in his entire life.

He felt one of James’ hands come around to the front of him and begin rubbing the bulge that had formed in his stomach. Octavio’s abs were nothing compared to James’. The way James handled him made him feel so small.

Octavio hummed with pleasure as James began moving inside of him, feeling his massive, slick shaft rubbing against the walls of his asshole. Feeling the tip ram deep into him over and over.

Octavio gasped as he felt James’ hand slide off of his stomach and begin rubbing his clit. Octavio’s breath began speeding up, he wasn’t expecting this jerk to actually take care of him, but here he was, feeling so much pleasure on both sides. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Fuck..." Octavio squirmed and felt his insides heating up, "I'm- I’m coming!!”

Octavio came and came hard. His pulsing clit and both of his holes felt it. His cunt collapsing and squirting all over his prosthetics, James’ hand and the wall of his bedroom. His asshole spasmed around the cock that was still fucking him. Feeling dizzy and limp as James didn’t let up. James continued to fuck him and rub Octavio's now oversensitive clit. Octavio was shaking and whining. It was so much for his body, but he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to be thoroughly used until James had his share of him.

James sped up his thrusts and began panting and groaning, Octavio was shaking so hard he felt like he might fall or hit his head against the wall, but he wasn’t giving up that easily.

“Hnnnn…!!” James grunted and grabbed Octavio’s chest and hips as he finally reached his climax. James' hot seed poured out of the tip of his cock and filled the smaller male’s ass. It felt so good for both of them. So deep, so much. It felt like it just kept coming out.

As James softened and his cock slipped out, he kept Octavio pinned against the wall so he could look at him one last time. Octavio’s asshole was gaping and profusely leaking James’ cum all over the floor.

Octavio shakily turned his head back to James and gave a little thumbs up. James let go and Octavio relied on the wall to help keep him standing. James walked over to his nightstand and opened up a drawer.

“Good time. Now get the hell outta my apartment,” James said, tossing Octavio something from his drawer that made Octavio realize he wasn’t even getting the chance to clean up.

Octavio had come into this situation knowing full well he would face the walk of shame, but this was the most shameful so far. He worked the butt plug James had given him into his cum-filled asshole, got dressed feeling James' cum and his own squirt getting on he legs of his shorts, and was very thankful in that moment that his legs had stabilizers in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking HELL. He's not even in the game yet, but he is an asshole fuckboy who is SO FUCKING BIG. Writing this was self indulgent as hell. Set in my Tales of the Arena universe, not part of the main story.
> 
> Do people want to see more Forge from me? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Want to get in touch or comment in private? I have a [website](https://incubusdisaster.carrd.co/).


End file.
